Understanding
by OwlSky15678
Summary: RE-POST after the other one went wired... ONE SHOT! John wants answers and Sherlock is confused. JOHNLOCK, don't read if you don't like the ship.


**Hello! So I have decided to have a go at writing about Sherlock. This is just a one shot but I have more planned. I ship JohnLock (my OTP for Sherlock) and I have always wanted to write one, so this is JOHNLOCK if you don't like it then don't read. I hope you enjoy this and any advice would be helpful.**

**I don't really know how to rate this stuff yet so I put all of the things I write as T to be safe.**

**This is set before the Reichenbach Fall.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock and I am making no money by writing this.**

**-OwlSky15678**

* * *

**Understanding**

John Watson was worried. Worried about Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock had been acting strangely since 'the accident'. That was what John liked to call the little shenanigan that happened two weeks ago to the day.

***Flashback of two weeks ago***

It was early in the morning and John Watson had just finished in the shower. He walked out of the bathroom, that he had to share with Sherlock, and wandered into the living room with just a towel wrapped around his waist and it flowed down to his waist area. As he entered the living room he noticed his flat mate was at one of the tables sitting on a laptop, John's laptop.

"Sherlock is that my laptop?" John asked his best friend.

Sherlock grunted in reply and John just rolled his eyes.

"I am not even going to ask what you are doing. I'm off to get changed then I'll make some breakfast" John said as he left the room the head up to his own bedroom.

What Sherlock was doing was reading John's personal diary. He hadn't intended to read it he had just stumbled across it when looking for some case notes Sherlock had typed up earlier in the week and who wouldn't open a folder that said 'PRIVATE DO NOT OPEN'?

"Boring" Sherlock muttered to himself out loud. Just then a line caught his attention; 'I think I'm in love with him' He scrolled back up the page a bit and found his name in size twelve font. Sherlock gulped, he was confused. He closed the laptop and lent back into his chair and looked up to the ceiling.

'How can this be true?' Sherlock thought, 'How many times has he said he isn't gay? Lost count. Why hasn't he told me yet? Why am I so rubbish at relationships?' A beep from his iPhone interrupted his thoughts; it was a text from John.

**Sherlock! What happened to my cream jumper? –JW**

Sherlock smiled and replied: **Experiment. I'll get you a new one. Why haven't you told me you THINK you love me? The cap locks was appropriate there–SH**

Sherlock heard a shout from John's room.

"How did you find out about that?!" shouted John from upstairs.

Sherlock jumped out of the chair and climbed up the stairs, missing steps, to Johns room. He said from outside the door, "So you aren't denying it then"

"Sod of Sherlock" John grumbled from the other side.

"I am not moving until you confess" Sherlock said in a singing voice.

John groaned and opened the door. He watched Sherlock for a second before reaching up and kissing the taller man on the lips. Sherlock took a moment to respond before kissing him back. John was shocked by his best friends actions but didn't complain. John pulled back after a minute or so and pink from embarrassment. Sherlock froze for a second before turning around and marching down the stairs. John was just plain confused. He followed Sherlock down the stairs and coughed to get his attention.

"I am not going to talking about it" Sherlock grumbled.

"Fine" John said and walk out of 221B to clear his head.

Nothing more was said about it.

***End of flashback***

Sherlock was still quiet, too quiet for Johns liking. He knew for a fact that Sherlock had never been in any kind of relationship. John stood in front of Sherlocks closed bedroom door, breathed in to calm himself down and knocked on his best friends door.

"Sherlock its John, may I come in?" John asked.

Sherlock opened the door and peered around it, "Sure" he answered.

John entered Sherlocks messy room and sat next to him on the bed. "I wanted to talk to you" he said.

"I guessed" Sherlock interrupted.

"Don't interrupt me Sherlock" John said, "You have been acting strange, stranger than usual ever since two weeks ago; I know you know what I am going on about so don't give me that face. I don't really mind if you don't feel the same way as me but I want you to know that I love you. No one is going to make me change my mind. I know I used to say that I wasn't gay but I was unsure about my feelings but after the kiss I realised that I am defiantly in love with you. I just wanted you to understand" John finished with a sigh and looked to the ground.

Sherlock looked at the state of his best, and only, friend. He put his closest arm around Johns shoulder and whispered, "I love you too"

John looked back up from the ground and this caused Sherlocks arm to fall of Johns shoulder and rest around his waist.

"Really?" John asked.

Sherlock gave his answer in a kiss. A small, short kiss but this meant the world to John.

"I love you, you pathetic twat" John said with a smile and looking up into Sherlocks multi-coloured eyes.

"I love you too. I would be lost without my blogger" Sherlock answered as his stood up, "Come on Lestrade has another murder for us to solve"

"You and murders, all you need is a murder to keep you happy," John said.

"I need murders and you" Sherlock said pocking John on the shoulder and then picking up his scarf and rapping it around his neck then added, "Oh yeah John. Do you want to be boyfriend?"

The whole world exploded around John and he answered, "Yes"

Sherlock smiled as he slipped on his coat and threw John his missing jumper.

"You stole it for two weeks?" John exclaimed as he caught it.

"Creatively borrowed" Sherlock answered with a cheeky, and childish, grin.

John put his soft jumper on that know smelt of Sherlock, which John was very happy about, and they left 221B and walked into the night. John interlocked his fingers with Sherlock and smiled, he finally had his Sherlock and he knew they were both happy

* * *

**ITS IS COMPLETE! That is my first ever JohnLock one shot over. I have another JohnLock written down on paper and a non-JohnLock story too. I hope you liked it, please leave a review! Thanks!**

**-OwlSky15678**


End file.
